


Elastic Heart

by navycrackle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, But also plot, I will update tags as necessary, Light BDSM, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, just porn guys really, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navycrackle/pseuds/navycrackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By order of the Allfather, all Midgardians with Asgardian parentage must be brought to Asgard for examination and judgment of loyalty or hereby declared a threat to the Nine Realms and executed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Post Thor, and The Avengers films. Draws on parts of Thor: The Dark World Prelude comic, and aspects of the film. Thor: The Dark World doesn't happen in this fic.
> 
> Copyright goes to Marvel; all original characters belong to me.
> 
> (Dialogue has been edited in this chapter on 4/22/14 for accurate Hawaiian pidgin)

Mako could feel the sweat trickle down her spine beneath the breezy crop top she wore and she pulled her waist length dark hair off her neck. Even in the shade of the dimming day, the heat was oppressive and the setting sun cast warm shadows on her golden skin. She twisted her hair into a messy bun atop her head as dusk settled. The old ceiling fan quietly spun above her on the patio and Mako’s honey brown eyes drank in the beautifully overgrown backyard. Heart-shaped red anthuriums and stalks of red ginger stood stark against the green of aloe and huge Ti leaves. Strong stemmed birds of paradise grew in bushes against the fence, their orange petals rustling like feathers in the warm breeze.

She focused intently on the colors, playing with the delicate gold band around her wrist and trying to ignore the bright blue tarp covering the construction on the other side of the fence,

“Auntie Beth, you need any help with the shave ice?” Mako called, not taking her eyes off the waxy flowers.

“Nah keiki, sit your okole down. Dis ol’ fut an’ her arthritis can handle.” The older woman grumbled good naturedly as she shuffled through the open sliding door. She carried a large bowl of shave ice on a lacquered tray. The drizzled condensed milk sat thick and generous on top of the mound of powder soft ice, laden with chunks of fresh pineapple. Mako smiled as she set the tray down on the glass table and sat across from her,

“Sorry, Auntie.” She said, taking a spoon. Mako relished the first sweet bite, “I haven’t had this in forever.” Beth smiled back, laugh lines set deep in her brown skin,

“S’good, ah? Plenny years pass an’ still you like bes’. No have to go to da store, get something else.” The two women ate in comfortable silence, lips smacking with pineapple juice and condensed milk. Beth’s eyes drifted to the blue tarp on the other side of her fence, “How you been with da construction? Stay good?” Mako shrugged, swallowing her pineapple,

“It is what it is, yeah?” Her eyes focused on something invisible in the distance and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind a pierced ear.

“I know I hard on you going far fo’ school, but still good school; get good style education. Selling da house is what mama would want.”

“I know… I just thought they’d be done rebuilding by now.” Beth gave Mako’s hand a squeeze,

“I sorry, baby.”

“S’okay.” Mako returned the squeeze with the most reassuring smile she could muster. Auntie Beth had been her neighbor and a part of her life since she was born. Lola Greene had often left young Mako in Beth Kahele’s care while she worked at the ticket counter of Kahului Airport. In turn, Mako left her mother in Beth’s care when they discovered a lump in Lola’s breast during Mako’s last year of school. The cancer was quick and it was over before spring break. Lola’s white father and Hawaiian mother, Steve and Ailani Greene, didn’t fly out from Arizona for the funeral. Mako hadn’t expected them to; the only time she’d seen their faces was in a cracked photo album. They didn’t even pick up the phone when Mako called, finding the number in Lola’s worn address book.

“Now let me take care of this,” Mako rose, plucking the tray from the table. When Beth started to protest, Mako twisted out of the way, tray in hand, “Don’t you have bridge tonight anyway, Auntie?”

“Eh! Tryna get ridda me?” Beth teased as she followed Mako inside, a twinkle in her dark eyes. She kissed Mako’s cheek and grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, “Stay outta trouble, you.”

“I’ll try,” Mako replied dryly as she began washing the bowl and spoons, “Have fun!” The front door closed and as she turned off the sink and set the bowl on the drying rack, she could hear Beth’s ancient Cadillac rumble to life and back out of the driveway. Wiping her hands on the faded yellow dishtowel, Mako slipped back to the patio and slid the screen door shut. Stretching out on the woven chaise, she settled in for a nap.

Mako spent spring break of her senior year arranging her mother’s funeral and selling her childhood home. She returned to Maui after graduation with Beth, who attended her ceremony. If anyone asked her, she was fine. There had been school to throw herself into, but school was over. All that was left was the quiet.

Just as the fog of sleep had begun to roll over her, the sound of the front door brought Mako back to awareness. Eyes closed, she fought a yawn,

“Bridge get cancelled, Auntie?” Mako stretched, back cracking with loud satisfying pops. Footsteps shuffled inside and the screen door slid open with a clack, “Auntie?” Mako twisted on the chaise, opening her eyes. Instead of an older Hawaiian woman in a purple dress, three men in armor stood in front of her. Mako blinked, “Is this some kind of fucking joke?” The towering red head with a full long beard had his face puckered regretfully,

“We mean you no harm, child, so long as you yield and accompany us.” Mako rolled to her feet and the one in black armor tensed, his face grim. The blonde man cleared his throat,

“By order of the Allfather, all Midgardians with Asgardian parentage must be brought to Asgard for examination and judgment of loyalty or hereby declared a threat to the Nine Realms and executed.”

“Wait, what?” Mako demanded, voice bordering on shrill. The blonde man nodded to the towering red head, “Asgard? Like Thor, right? I saw the battle in New York—aren’t you supposed to be good guys?”

“My sincerest apologies.” Said the red headed giant before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Mako wheezed as the impact of his shoulder knocked the air out of her lungs. The trio walked to the center of the backyard,

“Wait,” she gasped, “Stop, please. You have the wrong person. I’m—I’m—”

“Mako Greene, daughter of Midgardian Lola Greene and Asgardian Dellingr,” the blonde cut her off, “Heimdall!” He called up into the darkened sky, “We’re ready!” Mako struggled against the giant but he didn’t even seem to notice,

“You got it wrong! Well, you got the last bit wrong! I didn’t have a dad; my mom had a one-night stand with some coast guard stationed in Wailuku! You’re wro—” Blinding light and a deafening roar overwhelmed her and suddenly, she was rocketing through nebulas and the vast expanse of space, surrounded by color and light. Her breath caught in her chest. It was impossibly beautiful. And utterly terrifying. The giant’s arm was steady around her frame and for that, she was glad. Some irrational part of her believed that if he let go, she would go careening out into the cosmos. _Can’t end up like George Clooney in Gravity._ She found herself thinking lamely.

She could feel the giant step onto solid ground and the light glimmered away, revealing a golden observatory. Mako’s head spun,

“Okay,” she croaked, “Time to put me down.” The men ignored her,

“This one was no trouble.” Mako heard the blonde one say,

“I saw.” A rich voice deadpanned back,

“Heimdall, have you located the others?” Mako guessed the unfamiliar voice belonged to the warrior in black armor. She stared at the ground, trying to hinder the panic that threatened to send her into fight or flight,

“I have. Guards will escort this one to the palace. I am sending you back to Midgard.” The giant walked forward, bumping Mako on his shoulder. She twisted her head and an imposing figure, his golden armor brilliant against a dark expanse of skin, towered above her on a pedestal. He turned his head to look at her, his ochre eyes piercing. _So I guess that’s Heimdall._ Mako thought with a swallow.

The giant gently lifted her off his shoulder and set her in the arms of an armored guard astride a huge horse. Mako bit her tongue as another blank faced guard stepped forward. His gaze flickered down to the gold band on her wrist and he shared a look with the guard who carried her before binding her wrists and ankles with intricate heavy handcuffs. The red bearded warrior cast her a final apologetic glance before turning away. As the guards urged their horses down the luminous rainbow road, Mako watched as Heimdall used his great broadsword like a key and opened another blinding portal into space. Jostled against the guard as the horse picked up speed, Mako began to count backwards from a thousand. The golden observatory shrank in the distance and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I fell asleep, I fell asleep, I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming._

She opened her eyes, frailly hoping she’d be looking up at the old ceiling fan on Auntie’s patio. Instead, a rippling city of gold and bronze rose out of the turbulent ocean, all pillars and towers like an immense pipe organ. Mako stared, wide-eyed, as they galloped into the city. Bystanders quickly made way for the guards, their faces blurring too much for Mako to get a proper look.

_If this is a dream_ , she thought, _at least it’s beautiful._

\---

The dungeon was surprisingly comfortable. Her cell was white and closed off with a transparent yellow force field, which Mako didn’t risk touching. The guards had silently set her inside and she stayed quiet when they removed her shackles and activated the wall. Other prisoners of various sizes and shapes (some human, some not) murmured to each other in guttural tongues she couldn’t understand, eyes roving over her short, curvy frame. Mako sat on the simple bed, tucking her knees up to her chest and resting her back straight against the white wall. Her eyes scanned the dungeon. Each cell was white, like hers; but in the middle stood a freestanding cell, isolated with no neighbors. Stone steps led up to the cell, and immense stone carvings supported the honeycomb force fields.

That cell was more furnished than hers, but only slightly. She could see a bed, larger than hers and draped in luxurious materials. A velvet green chair sat by a desk laden with books. More volumes were dispersed in small piles around the room. Supple black boots and impossibly long legs stretched out along side one force field wall. The figure’s back was propped against the inner white support column, his face away from Mako’s. She could see a book in his hands. Deft fingers lazily turned the page,

“Are there no manners against staring in Midgard?” His voice drawled, condescending and bored. Mako didn’t reply, counting her even breaths. _In seven count, out eleven._ His head turned slightly and Mako made out a sharp cheekbone, black lashes, and an angled jaw. Raven feather hair was slicked back and tucked behind his ears. Mako’s own hair was beginning to come loose but she made no move to fix it, adamant to stay like stone. The muscles in his jaw flexed, but he said nothing more.

_How long have I been here for?_ She wondered. _What will Auntie think when she gets home?_ Mako hugged her knees tighter, anxiety coiling around her chest. _Earth knows about Asgardians. They assembled the Avengers for the Battle of New York. Those guys said there were others that had to be brought here, so it’s not just me. This won’t go unnoticed. I won’t go missing unnoticed._

She tried to push away the creeping thought of what the men called her. _Mako Greene, daughter of Midgardian Lola Greene and Asgardian Dellingr._ All her life she had accepted she was the child of a single mother. Mako never had interest in knowing her biological father. If she and her mother weren’t important enough to stick around for, then he wasn’t important either. She had never shed tears over the matter; there wasn’t a point. But with this new information…

_Did he come to her in disguise? Was it really a one-night stand?_ Bitterness settled on her tongue. _Or did she know?_

Mako rubbed her thumb along the gold bracelet as marching and shouts descended into the dungeon. She stayed seated and watched as a garrison carried in a grimy, struggling young man with multiple guards holding his arms and legs. His skin was flushed, only adding to the auburn of his hair,

“I said get the fuck off me!” He bellowed, trying to twist out of their grip. Blue eyes flashing and nostrils flared, he writhed and Mako could see the guards struggling to contain him. His head turned and he met her gaze. Recognition surged across his face, “Hey!” He shouted at her in his Scottish accent, “HEY! You! You’re human! You’re human too!”

They hastily threw him into the cell next to hers and Mako could hear his body slam into the wall, vibrating her small bed frame. The guards stepped back, breathing heavily as one of them swiftly turned on the force field. A powerful crackle of energy resounded, followed by a sickening thud. Other prisoners looked on in interest before turning away. Armored boots clicked on the stone floor as the guards left. It was quiet and Mako listened intently. She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she heard the young man’s own pained breathing. _Unconscious probably._ Regulating her breathing, Mako allowed the tension in her limbs to drain out of her lungs. She flexed her fingers; they left imprints in her arm where she gripped too hard watching the struggle.

Her eyes flicked to the long limbed man in the center cell. He hadn’t moved from his languorous position. He turned another page, the whisper of the paper loud in the quiet of the dungeon.

\---

Mako awoke to tapping on the wall against her back. Rubbing her eyes, and mutely berating herself for falling asleep, Mako looked around. She was still in her cell. The man in the central cell was out of sight but by the sound of pages being turned, she guessed he was still as imprisoned as she was.

“Hey,” a soft voice came, “Can you hear me?” Mako recognized it as the young man who had been brought in earlier. She shifted to press her ear against the wall and knocked back,

“I can hear you.” She said quietly. The young man exhaled his unease,

“Did they take you too?”

“Yes.” Silence, heavy and strained, lapsed over them. Mako swallowed, “Are you okay?” She watched for a guard, apprehensive about the rules of prisoner contact,

“I’m okay,” He breathed, as if sensing her anxiety, “I’m Callum. Callum McCreery.”

“Mako Greene.”

“You’re an American. Where did they take you from?”

“Maui.”

“Maui,” Callum sighed, “Must be nice there.” Mako didn’t say anything, “I was working an oil rig in the North Sea. This… this light comes blasting out of the sky…” He trailed off for a moment, “Now I’m here.” Mako’s eyes fell to the soft blanket and she curled her fingers into the fabric, “Do you know what they’re going to do with us?” She took a deep breath,

“When they took me, they said something about… Asgardian parentage and examination. And loyalty. Otherwise, we’re a threat I guess…”

“Asgardian parentage, huh?” The soft thud above her face sounded like he leaned his head against the wall, “That explains a couple things. I wonder how many more of us are out there?” Boots on the stairs and the clank of armor quieted their conversation. Mako looked up to see the man in the center cell watching her. She pursed her lips slightly, keeping her face neutral. The man’s own face was unreadable and long, like the rest of him. His skin was almost sickly in the light. Through the yellow force field, his eyes were a calculating green. To Mako, he seemed vaguely familiar and she wracked her brain for the memory. Their staring match was broken only by an excitable voice,

“Oh my god, Loki! This is so cool!”

_That’s right._ Mako exhaled when Loki looked away at the young woman being escorted in. _Loki, the guy leading the attack on New York. He killed all those people._ Mako followed Loki’s gaze to the young woman, who walked complacently with the guards. She was thin lipped and white, mousy brown hair frizzy and pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Her flannel pajama bottoms dragged on the stone floor and her oversized hoodie sported a popular internet meme. Her wide, hazel eyes took the dungeon in excitedly and she was happy to step into her cell,

“Asgardian parentage,” Mako could hear the grin in the girl’s voice, “Those bitches on tumblr will _never_ believe this.”


	2. You Must Be the Bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This chapter kept eluding me. 
> 
> Richard Madden is my facecast for Callum.

Mako stretched out on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. She guessed a few hours had passed; at least, it felt like a few hours. The mousy haired girl, who announced that her name was Becky Summers from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, had been chattering non-stop about how amazing it was to be in Asgard,

“I always knew I was special.” Becky said with a self-satisfied knowing smile. Callum was quietly banging his head against the wall in the cell beside Mako’s. She hit the wall with the side of her fist,

“Stop, Callum.” Beneath Becky’s droning, Mako heard Callum slump on his bed in defeat.

No one else had been brought in since Becky and Mako wondered if that was it; if the three of them were the only ones.

“When are they letting us out? Didn’t they want to judge us or something?” Callum demanded, interrupting Becky. A quiet, relieved sigh escaped somewhere in the dungeon and Mako couldn’t help but wonder if it came from Loki. Mako propped herself up on her elbows just to check. She could see Loki lying down in his bed, his forearm resting over his eyes.

Footsteps echoed down into the dungeon and Mako sat up fully on the bed, back rigid. A statuesque figure with a golden head descended from the stairs, cloaked in navy. Mako recognized him instantly as Thor. His picture had been everywhere after the Battle of New York. The pictures did him no justice. Even beneath the cloak, Mako could make out the broad definition of his shoulders and chest. He regarded her with a curious glance, his blue eyes bright. Thor’s gaze flickered from her to Callum, and Becky,

“Are Asgardian bastards to be my latest form of torture, brother?” Loki mocked in a lofty tone,

“Hey! When are we being let out?” Came Callum’s voice,

“Now.” Thor replied as guards marched down the steps carrying shackles. Mako rose, walking to the edge of her cell. She offered up her wrists when the yellow force field disappeared and the guard clacked them into place. He grabbed her by the arm and helped her down. Mako turned her head to see Callum backed into the corner of his cell, his expression furious as guards cautiously stepped in with shackles,

“Just cooperate,” she said, “Don’t be stupid.” Becky happily sported her own restraints, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Callum held Mako’s stare before sulkily relenting, holding his hands out. She turned back to see both Thor and Loki watching her. Loki had risen from his bed and leaned against the white corner column. He sneered at her,

“Now if only all humans were as complacent as this one, eh, brother?” Loki took his eyes off her to give Thor a sidelong glance, “Have your duties as crown prince been reduced to chaperoning prisoners, Thor?”

“I don’t have to answer to you, Loki.” Thor turned on his heel, leading them out of the dungeon,

“No,” Loki called after them, “Only to _father_.”

Mako followed Thor out of the darkness to a sun filled hall with enormous pillars stretching up higher than any tree she had ever seen. She glanced over her shoulder to see Callum and Becky in line behind her, all of them flanked by guards in polished armor. She returned her gaze to Thor’s back and studied the folds of blue fabric, making out subtle patterns woven into the cloak. They walked in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the clank of armor and their footsteps. Two ravens soared past, flitting between columns.

She tried to keep track of all the turns they took but the halls grew narrower and more winding. Upon stopping before tall double doors, Thor turned to look at them,

“These are our healing chambers. Our healers will examine you, and after I will take you to see Odin, my father.” The doors swung open and Thor stepped to the side. Women in blue and pale gray with matching silver brooches stood inside a stone foyer lit by fire. A reflecting pool sat in the middle of the floor, the roof open above it. The guards moved them forward under the guidance of the women. Mako spared Thor a glance before being led into a smaller room with lattice walls.

In the center was a stone table covered by a glowing white surface. A pair of curved metal rods was at each end of the table. Mako’s heart thundered in her chest as the guards removed her shackles and stepped back at attention. One of the women, with burnished copper hair twisted out of her gently lined face, placed her hand on her shoulder,

“Onto the examination table, please,” She said in a calming tone. It was the same tone the nurses at the hospital used on her mother. Mako nodded and hopped on, settling as comfortably as she could and sweeping away the memories of white exam rooms and crumpled bags of prescriptions. The healers circled the table and one of them paused, looking down at Mako’s wrist. She lifted Mako’s arm, dark gray eyes scrutinizing the golden bracelet,

“Where did you get this?” She asked curiously, turning her imperceptible slate colored gaze onto Mako. She wet her lips, staring up into the tawny face of the dark haired woman,

“I’ve always had it, since I was little.”

“Leave it,” the auburn haired woman said, “We must begin.” She waved a hand over Mako. Copper particles appeared in the air above her and Mako couldn’t stop her eyebrows from rising. They swirled in tendrils between the metal rods and the woman touched strange hovering symbols, moving her fingers as if she was spinning the dial of a lock,

“What is this?” Mako asked as the particles rippled across her body and mirrored her form,

“A soul forge,” the healer replied,

“What are you examining me for?” She didn’t answer for a moment, intent on whatever the particles were showing her,

“Your physiology, and how much of it is Asgardian.” She had a strange blend of satisfaction and apprehension on her face, like the doctors in Maui when they reviewed Lola’s scans. Mako turned her head and through the lattice she could make out Callum being examined as well. Distantly, she could hear Becky’s excited chattering but couldn’t make out the words.

With the flick of her wrist, the healer stepped back from the table and the particles disappeared. She turned to the guards,

“I must speak with the others.” And she left the room, the women falling in line behind her. The guards approached the table as Mako sat up and placed the shackles on her wrists. They waited and Mako’s eyes searched the spaces in the walls to see all the healers congregated by the reflecting pool, conferring in low voices with Thor.

He signaled to the guards. Mako slipped off the table and walked out, herded by her silent sentinels. She looked for Callum and Becky and was relieved to see them escorted out with her. Thor towered over them, expression neutral,

“I will take you to the throne room. My father will have words for you.”

\---

Columns with intricate, swirling carvings supported an impossibly high, arched ceiling. Light poured in from behind huge circular designs, illuminating a throne between two golden horns. Stone steps led up to the throne where an old man in armor sat straight backed. He loomed over Mako and the others, taking them in with his one good eye. She could see beneath the armor that he was still strong shouldered despite his weathered face and white beard. In one hand, he held a golden staff. Two ravens sat perched on the back of the throne, unnaturally still to be normal birds.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Thor join an older woman on the stairs. Her blonde curls were long and loose, and she wore a sea green dress. Silver embroidery on the bodice glimmered in the light. He spoke to her in a soft, rumbling thunder and her eyes flickered to the man on the throne.

Mako watched the healer who examined her approach the king with a ducking curtsey to speak in his ear. His face was grave and he nodded, dismissing her,

“I am Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard,” He spoke, “You are bastards of Asgardians who engaged in foolish dalliances with humans. By leaving you in Midgard, your lives have been put in danger.”

“In danger of what?” Becky’s voice enthusiastically rang out, echoing in the hall,

“Our enemies.” Mako’s stomach dropped, “In the two years it has taken to repair the Bifrost, the Nine Realms have descended into chaos. Bastards you may be, you are still the children of Asgard and as Allfather it is my duty to protect all of Asgard’s children. That is why you have been brought here.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet,

“When can we go home?” Callum demanded, “You can’t keep us here forever.”

“I could, Callum, Son of Creery.” Odin almost sounded amused, “As half-Asgardians, your lives are longer than those of your Midgardian counterparts. In theory, you could stay in the Realm Eternal for a hundred human lifetimes.” Those words twisted something ugly in Mako’s stomach and she thought back to what one of her captors said,

“‘By order of the Allfather, all Midgardians with Asgardian parentage must be brought to Asgard for examination and judgment of loyalty or hereby declared a threat to the Nine Realms and executed.’” She echoed, “How are you going to determine our loyalty?” Odin regarded her for a moment,

“We will watch you, train you, teach you. You will be tested,” He leaned back in his golden throne, “I see no reason to further imprison you in the dungeons. You will be taken to your own chambers. My son,” He nodded at Thor, “Will guide you. That is all.” The guards herded them out and Mako could feel Thor, Odin, and the blonde woman watch them as they left.

After a few moments of waiting in a side hall, Thor and the woman emerged,

“I do not believe those are necessary,” She said to the guards, indicating to the shackles. They obeyed her without hesitation and removed them from Mako, Callum, and Becky. Mako rotated her wrists, rubbing away the sensation of the heavy shackles. The woman reached out and took her wrist, “How did you come across this?” She asked lightly, careful not to touch the golden band,

“I’ve always had it,” Mako answered, finding her voice a little high with nerves, “They asked me about it when I was being examined. Is it important?” The woman shared a look with Thor before letting go of Mako,

“My name is Frigga,” She announced to them, ignoring Mako’s question, “I am Odin’s queen. I will help you acclimate to your new lives in Asgard.” As she and Thor led them down a different hall lined with huge double doors, she explained what they should expect, “You will find food and drink in the kitchens. All Asgardians learn the art of combat from a young age. Most your age are already skilled with a weapon of their choice, although many go on to pursue other studies. The royal library is open to you to read Asgard’s history. If you desire, a tutor may be assigned to you.” She stopped in front of a door, “These will be your shared chambers.” Two guards opened the heavy double doors and revealed a large round sitting room with a fire pit surrounded by plush couches and chairs. Three smaller doors stood equidistant from each other. Four servants in simple fawn colored robes waited at one side.

Mako walked inside first, sharing a look with Callum. He sullenly followed her in, Becky bouncing behind him. Three of the servants stepped forward to open each of the doors,

“These will be your private rooms.” From what Mako could see, there were large lush beds canopied in extensively embroidered tapestries and ornate wooden desks, “Lagertha, Aslaug, Siggy, and Thyri will assist you on a more daily basis. I hope you find your stay comfortable.” Three of the servants approached them and as two led Callum and Becky to their separate rooms, Frigga stopped the one in front of Mako, “I must speak to this one for a moment, Lagertha.” Lagertha bowed her ash-blonde head,

“Of course, my Queen.” Frigga inclined her head for Mako to follow her and they entered Mako’s assigned room, Thor trailing after them. He quietly shut the door behind them, in a fashion that seemed much too delicate for his huge form. Mako swallowed,

“Am I in trouble or something?” Frigga shared an amused look with her son,

“Hopefully not.” She took a seat on a cushioned bench with curved armrests and gestured for Mako to sit beside her, “You say this has been in your possession since childhood?” Mako nodded, holding out her wrist for the elegant queen. Frigga turned to look up at Thor, “Where is Dellingr?” Thor cleared his throat,

“Guarded in his home.” _House arrest._ Mako thought,

“This is Asgardian.” Frigga returned her attention to Mako, “Enchanted to repress your heritage, I believe.”

“Magic.” Mako said flatly, “This is a magic bracelet.” Frigga smiled gently in the face of her dry disbelief,

“As you may know, Asgardians are stronger, faster, and generally more durable than Midgardians. It is likely that your father gave this to you as a means to protect you from yourself and others, and to allow you to blend in on Earth.” Mako frowned down at the golden band,

“Why don’t Callum and Becky have these then?”

“Not all children of Asgardians and humans share the same traits. While you have each been gifted with longer lives, other attributes may vary. I have been assured that Callum does possess more strength than the average Midgardian, but Rebecca of Milwaukee only possess her mother’s lifespan and nothing more.”

“She’s going to be disappointed,” Mako muttered, “So what happens when you take this off?” Thor looked intently at Frigga, who kept her eyes on Mako’s face,

“It is difficult to say.” She held her hands around her wrist, not touching Mako or the bracelet,

“Wait, you’re doing this right now?” Panic shot through Mako but Frigga ignored her, murmuring in a strange language. The bracelet glowed a faint green, hovering off of Mako’s skin. The metal rippled and melted away, disappearing in the air.

Skin prickling, a sudden pain erupted in the base of her skull, rapidly spreading to her limbs. Mako sucked in a wounded breath, feeling like someone had taken a baseball bat to her stomach. Her vision began to tunnel as she swayed in her seat,

“I—I need to lie down,” She gasped, buckling forward. Barely feeling the cool floor beneath her, Mako struggled to stay alert, eyes darting as Frigga knelt beside her, calling for the servants. She felt strong arms gather her up and her head spun as she was lifted off the ground. She lost consciousness before Thor could place her on the bed.

\---

Mako drifted in and out of darkness. The pain settled into her body like the bends and she fought to take deep breaths as if she was in high altitude. Blankets were carefully tucked in around her and shapes moved around the peripheral of her vision. Sometimes a comforting hand wiped sweat off her forehead with a cool cloth and occasionally she could make out different people seated at her bedside. One was dark skinned with red hair, another ash-blonde, and another golden haired; possibly Frigga. She couldn’t be sure.

She thought she could see Auntie Beth sitting beside her, singing old songs that sunk into her bones, and Mako cried for her mother.

\---

Someone was pulling her into a seated position, tipping a cup to her mouth,

“You have to drink,” a woman’s voice said softly. Everything felt dull and achy, and Mako blearily opened her eyes. The water was cold against her lips and she drank slow and deep, rivulets trickling down the sides of her mouth. She was set back against the pillows and Mako blinked until the light didn’t hurt to look at anymore. It was day and her windows were open for fresh air and strong sunlight. She turned her head to see a dark skinned woman with tiny red braids pulled back in an intricate knot. She wore fawn colored robes, sleeves pushed up around her elbows as she soaked a cloth in a glass bowl on the bedside table. A tall, silver decanter and matching cup sat behind the bowl. The woman turned back after ringing the cloth out and gently wiped Mako’s face and neck clean. The woman’s moon-like gray eyes struck her,

“You were sitting next to my bed,” Mako said, her voice hoarse from disuse. The woman nodded,

“My name is Thyri,” She re-wet the cloth and pulled the blankets down to wipe her décolletage, “Are you still in pain?” Mako shook her head and struggled to sit up better,

“Not really. How long was I out? What happened to me?”

“Seven days,” Thyri answered, putting the washcloth back in the bowl and drying her hands on a fresh linen, “And my sister would be better suited at explaining.”

“Your sister?” Mako echoed. Thyri smiled,

“She is one of the healers who examined you.” And images of a tawny skinned, brown haired woman with a slate gaze flickered through Mako’s mind’s eye,

“Oh. What’s her name?”

“Elisef. Would you like me to summon her?”

“Um… if it’s not too much trouble.” When Thyri turned away, Mako gingerly sniffed at the shift someone had changed her into and wrinkled her nose, “Actually, I stink. Could I shower or something first?” Thyri nodded,

“I will draw you a bath.” Mako kicked all the covers off and cautiously swung her feet to the edge of the bed. Thyri waited patiently as Mako tested how well she could stand. As she wobbled, Thyri swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist, easily supporting her,

“Sorry,” Mako muttered and held on to her, embarrassed,

“There is no need to apologize to me,” Thyri said gently and ignored the flush in Mako’s cheeks as they slowly made their way to the attached washing chamber. Thyri opened the door with one hand and revealed a rectangular room. A round, raised tub with small stairs sat in the middle behind a carved changing screen and an assortment of glass bottles were arranged on the thick ledge of the tub. At the far end, gauzy white curtains hung between stone columns. Mako could see a view of gardens and waterfalls through the billowing fabric. Thyri guided her to the edge of the tub and she shakily sat down.

Mako wondered how the tub was going to fill up and watched as Thyri pulled a silken rope that dangled from the ceiling. A long section of the wall fell forward on an invisible hinge and within a minute, steaming water began to pour out and into the tub. Her eyebrows shot straight up to her hairline as the tub quickly filled. Thyri gave the rope another strong pull and the aqueduct rose back to it’s slot and blended into the wall again,

“That… I wasn’t expecting that.” She said as Thyri chuckled, laying out towels for her, “Um, I can get in on my own. If that’s okay.” She nodded,

“I will hear you if you call for me,” Thyri said and left the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was alone, Mako stripped out of the shift and tested out the water. It was hot, but not unbearable, so she got in, careful not to slip and crack her neck. Mako tipped her head back, reveling in the heat to her scalp. The dull, achy feeling was quickly dissipating and it felt good to get clean. If she stood in the center of the tub, the water came up to her breasts, and a stone bench ringed the inside wall. Mako sat and inspected the various glass bottles. She opened each of them and the scents were delicious and floral. She tried a few of them on her skin, attempting to determine which were shampoos or body washes. They all had the same thick consistency so she gave up and used a translucent purple one to wash her long hair. Mako scrubbed her skin with a small washcloth. The liquids left no soapy remnants in the water as she rinsed off.

Once she was out of the tub, Mako felt steadier on her feet. She wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body after drying off. Hesitantly, she pushed the door open and peeked out. Thyri stood to the side, speaking softly to a woman Mako recognized. _That must be Elisef._ She thought to herself as she entered the bedroom. Both women looked at her,

“Hi, sorry.” Thyri gestured to the bed, where a tunic and under garments was laid out for her,

“These may be a bit large for you,” She said apologetically, “I will take your measurements later to ensure you receive proper fitting garments.”

“Um, thanks.” She nabbed the clothes, holding them to her chest with one arm as she stuck her hand out to Elisef, “Hi, we’ve met before.” Instead of shaking her hand, Elisef grasped her forearm. Mako spotted a tablet of sorts in her other hand,

“Indeed we have. My sister tells me you are no longer in pain?”

“Nope. Actually, the bath helped a lot.” Mako moved behind a changing screen to dress. She could hear Elisef hum and tap away at the tablet as she struggled with the Asgardian bra,

“This has only been documented in theory,” Elisef said, “Asgardian-human relations are rarer now than in the old days.” Mako slid the tunic over her head and laced the sides to fit more snugly at her waist. The blue material fell to her knees with side slits up to her mid thighs. Delicate gold embroidery decorated the edges and she rolled up the sleeves,

“Are they forbidden or something?”

“Yes.” Elisef answered bluntly. Mako raised an eyebrow and toweled her hair, emerging from the screen. Thyri directed her to a pair of navy slippers, also embroidered with gold, and Mako slipped them on,

“What’s going to happen to my biological dad? And Callum and Becky’s Asgardian parents?” Thyri and Elisef shared a look,

“That is for the King to decide.” Thyri said carefully. Mako pursed her lips, knowing she probably wasn’t going to get anything more out of them,

“Okay, Thyri said I was out for like, seven days. What happened to me? Why did taking that bracelet off hurt me so much?” She sat on the edge of the bed, drying her ears with the corner of the towel. Muted excitement flickered through Elisef’s eyes,

“The enchantment didn’t just repress your Asgardian abilities, it repressed _every_ aspect. When we inspected your physiology, we could only find trace amounts of Asgardian; it would have been invisible to Midgardian medical technology. I suspect if we were to examine you again, we would see different results.” Mako stared at her blankly,

“Wait. Let me see if I’m understanding this correctly,” She rubbed her eyes, racking her brain for high school biology, “This bracelet enchantment thing _repressed_ my Asgardian genes? Like on a cellular level?”

“Essentially.”

“So, what, when the bracelet came off, my Asgardian cells started _growing?_ ” Elisef nodded a little too enthusiastically for Mako’s tastes,

“That is why you were in so much pain.” Thyri took the opportunity to gently guide Mako to a seated vanity, where she picked up a comb and began detangling Mako’s long dark hair. As she sat in stunned silence, Elisef circled over, jotting down notes in the tablet, “Another exam is necessary to determine what attributes you have inherited but I would wager that your human frailty is no longer a concern.” Thyri parted Mako’s hair down the middle and began sectioning off pieces,

“Um, when do I have to get examined?” Elisef opened her mouth to reply but Mako saw Thyri shoot her a murderous look in the mirror,

“Whenever you are ready.” She answered lamely, clearly put out,

“Thanks. This is… a lot to take in.” Thyri hummed, braiding the sections together,

“You must eat. Callum is leaving for the kitchens soon, should you wish to join him.”

“Sure, um, okay.” She tied off the end of the braid with a small cord and Mako took a moment to admire Thyri’s handiwork. Four inverted braids, two on each side of her head, came together in a single braid down her back with the rest of her hair loose and flowing, “Thanks,” Mako said, looking up at Thyri, “I couldn’t do that on my own.” With a pleased nod, Thyri stepped back for Mako to stand and led her out to the main sitting room, “We could do the exam tomorrow or the day after,” Mako glanced at Elisef, who walked beside them, “If that’s cool.” Elisef nodded, appeased,

“I will return the day after tomorrow.” She compromised and left them with another nod,

“Mako!” Callum jumped up from his reclined position on a couch, leaving his book on the burgundy cushions. He was bright eyed and less sullen than Mako remembered, decked in comfortable looking Asgardian clothes. They did the awkward which-angle-are-we-hugging-at dance before embracing, and Mako welcomed the contact. It felt grounding in the swirling chaos of new information, “Are you alright?” He asked, pulling away after a moment, hands still on her shoulders.

“Yeah, a lot better. Thanks,” She looked around to see Thyri quietly excuse herself, “Where’s the mouth?” He snorted,

“In the library, angling with questions about Thor and Loki.” At her puzzled expression, he explained, “She’s a fangirl. Apparently, there’s a whole lot of them on this website called tumble.”

“Tumblr,” Mako corrected absently, “Thyri said you were headed to the kitchens? I’m starving.” He nodded and they walk out. She noted the guards standing outside with a curious look to Callum. He rolled his eyes,

“Day and night.” She chuckled,

“Armed babysitters, huh?”

“Something along those lines.” He led her down, what she imagined to be, a well-memorized path. They descend a short staircase and turned a corner into a sprawling, warm room. Cooks swarmed the area, trading instructions to servants over bubbling cauldrons and roasting animals. Callum steered her into an out of the way corner with a worn wooden table and benches, “You eat meat, right?” She nodded, “I’ll be back.” He promised with a wink. She took a seat, marveling at the busy kitchens and delicious smells. A few people gave her curious looks, but no one stopped to speak with her. Callum came back, thick arms loaded with plates of steaming meat and bread and roasted vegetables, “Everything is safe and delicious.” He informed her, setting a plate in front of her. He took silverware out of his pocket and handed her a fork and a knife before taking a seat and digging in.

Mako glanced over everything once before inhaling the braised meat that tasted like a lot like lamb, and devouring Asgardian potatoes and some sort of root vegetable. She ripped the bread apart and used the chunks to sop up the juices,

“I’m so fucking hungry, Christ.” That only made Callum chuckle,

“A week is a long time to be out.” He agreed before looking serious, “They wouldn’t let us in to see you. Mum was the word.”

“Apparently I was becoming more Asgardian on a cellular level,” She shrugged, “My birth dad gave me some kind of enchanted bracelet to suppress that and when they took it off, I was like an eighth grade science experiment,” She stole bread from his plate,

“Our Asgardian parents are such fuckers.” He said solemnly. Mako shook her head,

“Such fuckers.” Callum stood, grabbing her plate,

“Seconds, I’m guessing?”

“And thirds. And fourths.”

After another helping, Mako pushed her plate away and Callum raised his eyebrows,

“I thought you wanted fourths.”

“I’m waiting for my second wind.” She insisted, eyes wandering to the cooks, “So. What have you been up to while I was turning into a beautiful Asgardian butterfly?” Callum told her that he began training, finally free to comfortably use his strength,

“I always had to check myself,” He explained, “Didn’t know why; thought it was just a freak thing.” She nudged his foot with hers affectionately and he continued, telling her about the huge library and how Thor and Frigga checked on them, “But Thor’s pretty busy. That thing they brought us on? When they threw us through space? That’s called the Bifrost and Thor broke it and now they’re trying to finish fixing it, and since he broke it, Asgard’s enemies have been throwing a shitfest in the other nine realms so now everyone is getting ready to go kick some ass.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, that’s why they’ve got me training; you too probably. Prove our loyalty and everything so King One-Eye doesn’t smite us,” He drank deeply from a cup, “They think they’ll be done in a month.” Mako pushed a potato around with her two-pronged fork,

“Month doesn’t seem like enough time for us to get trained up to go fight for them.” She said quietly. Callum stilled,

“It’s not.”

“Out of the frying pan and into the oven,” She sighed, “Do you think we’ll die?”

“It won’t be just us. We’ll be with vetted warriors.” He stabbed at a piece of meat, “At least I think we will be.”

“What about Becky?”

“What about her?” He scoffed,

“Is she doing training?” Mako asked, vaguely remembering Frigga mentioning that all Becky inherited was an extended lifespan,

“Nope,” He popped the ‘p’ sound hard, “No strength or durability.” Mako wrinkled her nose,

“Well, lucky her.” After a few moments, she let her curiosity take charge, “What’s Thor like?”

“Stupidly hot,” Callum snorted. When she grinned, he continued, “What? I’m straight, not a blind idiot.”

“He is stupidly hot,” She agreed,

“Stupidly hot and stupidly strong. I watched him spar with Sif,” Off Mako’s blank stare, he added, “She’s this total badass with this spear-sword thing and a shield. Like, seriously badass.”

“What’s the deal with Loki?” Mako thought back to his sneer and impossibly long legs. Callum shrugged,

“Becky said he’s supposed to be on trial soon.”

“Thyri said our parents are going to be on trial too,” She mused, “She said Asgardian-human relationships are forbidden.” Callum frowned,

“I heard about that. Don’t suppose they’ll want us there, do you?” He finally pushed his own plate away.

“Have you even met yours?” Callum shook his head,

“No way.”

“I think they’re all under house arrest.” She tapped her chin,

“Becky wants to meet her mum.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Mako wasn’t sure if she wanted to meet her biological father. She had a lot of information to process. The man she thought wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am’ed her mom left her a magic bracelet to help her blend in and protect her. She rubbed the skin of her wrist, suddenly missing the weight of the band. _Maybe he left because he knew he couldn’t stay? Maybe he left to protect us?_ The thought stuck with her for the rest of the day, needling away at her as Callum showed her the library. At the entry of the library stood an immense tree holding tiny galaxies in its branches. The shelves reached high and wheeled ladders leaned against the towering bookcases. It made her think of the library from _Beauty and the Beast._ They avoided Becky, who was completely oblivious to them, buried beneath a mound of books.

 He even showed her the training yard, where the palace and immense, thundering waterfalls surrounded dusty levels. A terrace looked down to where warriors practiced with spears and swords and shields. When she looked over at the terrace, Thor stood leaning on the stone rail. He caught her gaze and began to descend,

“What did you do?” Callum hissed in her ear, “Why is he coming over?”

“I don’t know,” She whispered back furiously, “All I did was look at him.”

When Thor approached them, they both fell silent. Mako was used to looking up to people to speak to them, most everyone towered over her short frame. But she imagined this was a painful experience for Callum’s ego,

“Lady Mako, Callum son of Creery,” He greeted them, “It pleases me to see that you are no longer in pain.” He said to Mako. The full impact of his god-like looks made Mako want to sink into the earth,

“Um, thanks. And you can just call me Mako.”

“Will you join the training yard, Mako?” She exchanged a look with Callum,

“Yeah, I guess so. Not like, right this minute. After my examination, probably,”

“I take it you have not seen enough of Asgard to say if it pleases you,” He observed,

“I know the food’s pretty good.” She replied dryly and he smiled at that, eyes crinkling in a way that made her knees feel a little weak,

“Thor!” A voice called and Mako glanced over to see a stunning brunette in red with silver armor. She carried a sword and a small shield. _Sif._ Mako realized,

“It seems I am being summoned,” Thor apologized, “I am glad to see you well, and I hope we may speak again soon.” He nodded to them both, ducking his head in a courteous half bow before meeting Sif on the outer edge of the training yard,

“Do they have a thing?” Mako asked out of the corner of her mouth,

“That was the most painful small talk of my life,” Callum snarked, “And I don’t know; Becky doesn’t seem to think so?”

“Is Becky seriously our source of Asgardian gossip.”

“Maybe,” Callum sighed, “Probably. Sadly. I don’t know. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear (since I have a feeling some people might somehow miss this a la Rue in The Hunger Games) Mako is a mixed race character. She is only 1/4 white. Yes, her first name was inspired by Mako Mori from Pacific Rim :)


End file.
